


Replaceable

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Loss, Mourning, Rick feels bad, not 137 but some other dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick used to like to think that Morty's were easy to replace when they died, but that was before his died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaceable

When his original Morty died Rick hated to admit it, but it nearly killed him. Finding the boy’s still body lying there on the ground, knowing that if he had actually responded to those yells and screams of his name that had been echoing just minutes ago then none of this would have happened.

But no Rick didn’t respond, he just told Morty to shut up. He didn’t think there was a real threat of any kind, nothing serious, and Morty was over reacting, because the kid was so fucking anxious over every little thing all of the time.

When the yelling and whining ceased he felt an unease rise up within himself, he felt his knees grow weak and his heart beat heavily in his chest. There was just this instinctual rising panic within Rick Sanchez and before he knew it he was turning on his heels and running in the direction of his Morty’s screams of help. The same screams that just stopped. 

It had wrecked him in steps when he arrived at where Morty was.

First he had looked over him; the boy lay on the ground, his body mangled. Blood was everywhere, Morty’s blood was splattered on his clothes and his face and spreading on the ground under his body, there was a gaping hole in his chest, and his eyes were wide…. bulging and staring up, seemed to be staring up at Rick as if asking ‘why didn’t you help me, you selfish prick?’ 

Second he found himself yelling, yelling at Morty to wake up. He kicked at the boy’s side and demanded for him to cut the shit and get up already. He told him he was sorry for ignoring him, but he really needed to stop being such a little turd right now and just get the fuck up. He kept yelling and mocking him until it just….

“Morty?” He asked weakly, his voice was a whispered croak.

The boy’s name seemed to die on his tongue before it was completely out into the open. No movement and no response, no rise and fall of his chest, no blinking of his ever staring eyes.

The third step of realizing Morty was dead came to Rick like a hard blow to the stomach. He fell to his knees and let out a strangled sort of a scream, he reached his arms out and as gently and lovingly as he could he scooped Morty’s body up into his arms and cradled the boy’s frail mutilated corpse against his body. He held the teenager’s head against his chest and tangled his fingers in brown hair that was sticky and caked with blood. Rick Sanchez a man who prided himself on pretending that nobody and nothing mattered, a man that with glee told his Morty that he could replace him quick as a flash was now here on a planet’s surface sobbing while holding his Morty in his arms.

The same one who used to hug him and say that he loved him, the same one that Rick told was replaceable. Mortys had no purpose other than to keep Ricks safe from the galactic federation and from those they wronged, but Rick had been wrong. This Morty meant a lot to him, he never fucking thought for a second that his Morty would die before him. He never thought this of all things would happen.

So there Rick Sanchez remained sitting on the cold dirty ground holding Morty’s body in his arms. There he would remain for hours, for once he had no plan or back up. He just had pain and grief.


End file.
